bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Icarax
Icarax was the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Karzahni. Biography Approximately 100,000 years B.G.C., Icarax was created from the substance known as Antidermis from a pool located somewhere on one of the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Like the other members of his species, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to carrying out the will of Mata Nui and maintaining order in the universe. Icarax was responsible for creating numerous breeds of Rahi to populate the universe. Shortly after the completion of the fortress of Destral, Icarax and his assistant Pridak were sent to Xia, along with Mutran, to persuade the Vortixx to charge lower prices for their goods. While there, after some days of negotiation, Icarax lost his temper and destroyed several buildings. As a result, the Vortixx quickly agreed to lower their prices for the Matoran cities to which they shipped their goods. Icarax was also present during a meeting with the League of Six Kingdoms shortly after the League's formation. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Icarax was assigned by Miserix to watch over the Dome of Karzahni and its' island of the same name. When Teridax called for a meeting between the Brotherhood at the Convocation Chamber to reveal his plan to overthrow Mata Nui, Icarax remained silent. Ultimately, he sided with Teridax and later assisted Gorast in executing all the Makuta that had sided with Miserix. They kept the Kanohi of the dead Makuta in the Convocation Chamber as a warning to other Makuta. Icarax, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered by Teridax to Destral, helped modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form. After the Great Cataclysm and the Metru Nui Matoran's evacuation of the city, Icarax lost faith in Teridax's leadership and chose to conquer the Matoran Universe through his own might. He composed a small army of Manas and attacked the Northern Continent, managing to take down several of the villages on it. However, Teridax then confronted Icarax as punishment for defying him. Teridax allowed Icarax to fight him for hours until he became exhausted, and then turned on Icarax by taking control of his Manas and using his every ability to defeat Icarax. However, Teridax permitted him to live, for he still had a use for Icarax's talents and found Icarax's war-like characteristics amusing. While Teridax was on Voya Nui, he telepathically communicated with Icarax and told him to retrieve the Kanohi Kraahkan from the Silver Sea. Icarax retrieved it, narrowly avoiding a confrontation with Takanuva, and took to wearing it himself. Staff of Artakha Teridax then instructed Icarax to retrieve the Staff of Artakha from Xia, which he did, defeating Onua and revealing himself to the Toa of Earth, who then told the other Toa Nuva. While on the island, he learned of a weapon order placed by a group unknown to Xia. He then headed to Karzahni and, because they needed the staff, the Toa Nuva followed him there. Icarax fought and defeated all the Toa Nuva in battle except Gali Nuva, who swept him away with a Nova Blast of Water, destroying the realm in the process. Afterward, he managed to travel to Mahri Nui where he handed over the Staff to Teridax. Icarax then returned to Xia to investigate the weapon order he had learned of earlier. He followed the shipment to an Wooded Island just off of the coast of the Southern Continent, where he encountered and ambushed the beings who placed the order: Botar and Trinuma. During the battle that followed, Icarax killed Botar with his magnetic powers, and severely injured Trinuma, though the latter managed to escape. Icarax then returned to Metru Nui and attacked Takanuva with a Shadow Leech, which was originally intended for the Matoran Ahkmou. This transformed the Toa into part Light and part Shadow. Following this, Icarax went to Destral, where he claimed Teridax's throne for himself. Karda Nui When the entrance to Karda Nui was discovered by Vultraz, the news was relayed to Teridax, who ordered the Makuta to go to the universe core and seize it. Icarax, however, believed his orders were almost insane and refused to go, despite Antroz's efforts at convincing him to do so. When Vican arrived at Destral to bring word of Antroz's request for help, Icarax interrogated the Matoran and then set him free to tell Antroz that if Icarax was to go to Karda Nui, Antroz should not control his actions. Later, Icarax arrived at Karda Nui after the Phantoka Toa Nuva destroyed the Shadow Leech Hive, and Antroz requested the Makuta to defeat the Toa Ignika. The five Makuta, including Mutran, then set off to attack the sole remaining Av-Matoran village. However, upon arrival they learned that the Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran had already left, and were in fact at their base retrieving the third Keystone. After the Toa had retrieved the stone, the two sides began to battle each other. Icarax fought against the Toa Ignika, but during the battle, the Toa Ignika used his life powers to devolve him back to a biomechanical being. As the Makuta's armor was no longer designed for organs, Icarax was pained and let out a loud scream. In no shape to continue fighting, Icarax followed Mutran's decision to retreat and flew down towards the Swamp of Secrets to meet with the other three Makuta, but was guarded by the Toa Ignika. After the attack, Icarax informed the Ignika about its' doomsday countdown, mocking it about its' lack of knowledge and the Toa Code, although the Ignika did not know about or follow the Code. The Ignika, who was not capable of distinguishing lies from truth, took Icarax's words and left the Makuta to inform the Toa Nuva. Painfully, Icarax made his way down to the swamp, where he found Makuta Krika hovering near the energy field which surrounded the Codrex, while the other Makuta were at battle. Icarax, despite disliking Krika, persuaded the Makuta that Mata Nui must not be reawakened, and that the Makuta had to use his powers to destroy the Codrex and consequently the Toa inside it. Krika accepted the plan he suggested, which involved him to turn intangible and thus allowing him to penetrate through the Codrex's energy field. Krika succeeded in destroying the energy field without being killed in the process, and Icarax slowly began to destroy the dome structure using his Gravity powers. As he slowly began to crush the structure, Icarax was attacked by Gorast and Vamprah. Icarax easily defeated the two Makuta, until Mutran arrived at the scene. Gorast, noting Mutran's arrival, ordered Mutran to send a babble of thoughts into Icarax's head, effectively distracting the Makuta. Gorast then taunted the Makuta by saying that the Toa were close to succeeding in their destiny. Taken by surprise, Icarax decided that he had to confront the Toa and stop them before they could carry out their mission. As he began to teleport away from the scene, however, Gorast grabbed the Makuta and used her Kanohi to make Icarax's teleportation power go out of control. Vamprah then sent a blast of energy, scattering Icarax's atoms in all directions, killing him. ''The Kingdom Following Mata Nui's death in The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Icarax was killed by Teridax so he could take control of his Makuta armor. As such, he was the first Makuta to die after the universe was destroyed, with the others falling one by one thereafter. Brothers in Arms In an alternate Spherus Magna, Icarax was created by the Great Beings with the other Makuta as protectors and creators of new life. In this universe, the Makuta were beings of Light, being required to meditate for a long period of time to shed all Darkness from their being. When Vultraz and Mazeka were transported to this universe, they were escorted to the Great Beings' fortress by Teridax, a stronghold which Icarax and Gorast were guarding. Abilities & Traits Like other Makuta, Icarax possessed powerful Elemental Shadow powers. He also had the ability to shape-shift, produce Kraata, and access the forty-two Kraata powers. He was also known to be very aggressive, and was the most skilled Makuta in hand-to-hand combat. As a result of his devolution by Toa Ignika, Icarax was no longer capable of possessing other bodies if his own armor was destroyed. Other than that, his powers remained undiminished, though for a brief time movement became painful for him. Icarax wanted to take control of the Brotherhood because he thought that Teridax's schemes were too complex and convoluted. In his mind, demolishing all opponents should have been the main course of action. Therefore, he believed he would do a better job as leader than Teridax had been doing. It is apparent that he disliked Gorast and despised Antroz along with the orders he gave, but had yet to completely ignore them after his fight with Teridax. Mask & Tools Icarax had chosen to wear Teridax's Kanohi Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows, instead of his own former mask until Teridax chose to reclaim it. He was also equipped with a Tridax Pod, Rotating Shadow Blades, and a Twin Blade. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (First Appearance) *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Brothers in Arms'' (Mentioned Only in the Main Universe; Appeared in an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Hamu Wearers Category:Kraahkan Wearers